Time of Dying
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Saat kematian perlahan-lahan menjemputmu, mungkin hal yang kau inginkan adalah menutup matamu di pelukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Begitu juga dengan Sasori, kematian menjemputnya ketika ia berada di dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi bagaimana jika akhirnya Sasori tersadar bahwa ia ingin menutup matanya di pelukan Deidara? (For ELFL-Event: DEAR) [Death]


Saat kematian perlahan-lahan menjemputmu, mungkin hal yang kau inginkan adalah menutup matamu di pelukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Begitu juga dengan Sasori, kematian menjemputnya ketika ia berada di dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi bagaimana jika akhirnya Sasori tersadar bahwa ia ingin menutup matanya di pelukan Deidara?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, chara death.**

**Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Theme: Death **

**.**

**~Time of Dying~**

**.**

Seseorang, yang entah siapa, pernah mengatakan pada Sasori bahwa pada akhirnya semua orang bisa mengetahui siapa yang benar-benar dicintainya ketika maut menjemputnya. Sasori tidak percaya. Karena baginya di dunia ini yang ia cintai hanya kedua orang tuanya saja, atau mungkin neneknya juga. Jadi ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, jauh sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Menutup matanya di pelukan kedua orang tua adalah pilihannya sejak awal.

Ketika melihat kesempatan yang baik itu datang, tentu saja Sasori tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Ia berpura-pura terkejut saat kedua orang tuanya –yang digerakkan oleh neneknya, menusukkan dua bilah pedang di jantungnya, kemudian memeluknya dalam pelukan kematian.

Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang Sasori inginkan. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja hatinya meminta lebih. Tidak, ia tidak meminta mendapat pelukan dari sang nenek. Ia –dengan bodohnya berharap dirinya bisa menutup mata di pelukan partnernya, Deidara, pemuda pirang ceroboh dan cerewet itu.

Konyol sekali. Sasori pun tak mengerti dengan permintaan hati kecilnya.

Sasori yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah belumlah meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia masih bernapas. Ia masih berdebat dengan keinginan hatinya.

"Sepertinya Deidara tidak akan datang."

Terdengar suara dari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasori. Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar seperti suara Zetsu.

"**Mungkin ia masih terpukul dengan kematian Sasori?"**

"Yang benar saja? Deidara seharusnya senang karena perdebatan mereka tentang seni akhirnya dimenangkan olehnya."

"**Kau benar."**

Sasori hanya bisa mendengarkan Zetsu yang berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain. Ia tak akan mengelak lagi, ia memang sangat menginginkan Deidara ada di sini, bersamanya. Sasori menyesal karena selama beberapa tahun ini ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Deidara. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang di saat semuanya sudah terlambat?

Sasori ingin bergerak, ingin bangkit berdiri lalu mengejar Deidara kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Ia bahkan tak keberatan memohon pada Deidara untuk menemaninya di saat terakhirnya. Tapi semua itu mustahil, detakan jantungnya semakin lama semakin melemah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berpikir dan membatin.

"Zet...su..." Dengan dorongan yang keras dari dalam dirinya, akhirnya suara serak Sasori terdengar.

Dua suara yang tadi bercakap-cakap, kini tak terdengar lagi. Sasori berani bertaruh bahwa Zetsu mendengar panggilannya.

"Sasori? Kau masih hidup?"

"De...i...da...ra..."

"**Deidara?"**

Sesaat tak ada satupun yang bicara.

"Kurasa kita perlu memanggil Deidara."  
**"Kau benar."**

Setelahnya kehadiran Zetsu tak terasa lagi di tempat itu. Sasori mencoba untuk membuka matanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan tanah kering yang kotor. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu karena detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin melemah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak takut pada dosa, hukum alam, ataupun neraka ini memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberi waktu lebih padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia takut pada kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Tch. Jangan bermain-main denganku! Sasori no danna sudah mati!"

"Tidak, Deidara. Tadi dia masih bisa bicara dan memanggilmu. Sekarang lebih baik temui dia sebelum kau menyesal."

Setelahnya Sasori tak mendengar suara siapapun lagi, yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah derap langkah yang mendekat.

"Danna?"

Jantung Sasori berdesir saat mendengar suara Deidara yang pelan, penuh harapan, penuh kecemasan, namun juga tersirat keputusasaan.

Sasori membuka mulutnya, ingin menyahuti panggilan Deidara. Matanya melebar karena terkejut saat ia tak menemukan suara sama sekali. Ia tak bisa bersuara walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia coba. Bibirnya terus bergerak namun tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Danna? Zetsu mengatakan kau masih hidup un."

Sasori mencoba menggerak, menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang mana saja, hanya untuk membuktikan pada Deidara bahwa dirinya memang masih hidup agar Deidara percaya. Tapi sama seperti suaranya tak tak kunjung keluar, tubuhnya pun tak kunjung mengikuti perintahnya.

_**Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?**_ Batinnya.

Terdengar helaan napas kecewa dari seniman pembuat bom tersebut.

"Ternyata Zetsu memang berbohong."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi derap langkah yang menjauh. Sasori panik, ia tak ingin Deidara meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini karena ia tak akan memiliki tenaga dan waktu yang cukup untuk mengejar langkah Deidara.

Akhirnya, dengan sebuah keajaiban kecil, Sasori berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasori bisa bangkit berdiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ia memang merasakan kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Deidara.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, bisa terlihat olehnya pemuda berambut pirang tengah berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya. Dengan memaksakan diri, Sasori menyeret kakinya, memaksa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu untuk bergerak. Darah segar menetes dari ujung bibirnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengusapnya.

Pandangannya mengabur, tetapi ia mencoba berkali-kali untuk tetap fokus pada seniman yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Selagi berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, Sasori memaksakan diri untuk mencabut beberapa pedang dari tubuhnya kemudian membuang pedang itu ke sembarang tempat. Darah segar mengalir deras dari jantung yang dilindungi oleh _**heart container**_.

Langkah Deidara terhenti ketika ia mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari belakangnya, namun ia tak berani untuk menoleh. Entah mengapa, ia tidak siap untuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan bunyi tadi.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasori ketika ia melihat Deidara yang berhenti melangkah. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, Sasori melangkah mendekati Deidara kemudian memeluk tubuh sang partner dari belakang. Sasori bisa merasakan keterkejutan tubuh Deidara saat mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"De...i..."

Akhirnya Sasori bisa mengeluarakan suaranya juga walaupun hanya berupa bisikan lirih.

"D-danna?"

Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Deidara tak akan melihatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasori kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh di tanah berdebu.

"DANNA!"  
Deidara memekik dengan panik begitu menyadari sang danna melepaskan pelukannya dan terjatuh. Segera ia duduk di tanah dan menyandarkan kepala Sasori di pangkuannya.

"Danna!"

Sasori tersenyum saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan iris biru Azure yang selalu bisa menenggelamkannya di lautan terdalam.

"Matamu...sembab. A..pa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori terbata-bata.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya menari di sekitar wajahnya. "Shinobi tidak diizinkan untuk menangis."

"Jika aku...mengizinkanmu untuk menangis. Apa kau...akan menangis?"

Dengan tersenyum pahit, Deidara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku mengizinkanmu."

Dengan demikian tak ada lagi alasan bagi Deidara untuk menahan kesedihannya. Ia meneteskan air matanya yang perlahan-lahan mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh di kedua pipi Sasori. Isakan yang menyayat hati terdengar dari seniman ledakan yang orang-orang kenal dengan sosok yang 'tahan banting' tersebut.

Sasori hanya bisa mengamati kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari bola mata yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Aku tau mereka tidak bisa membunuh danna. Jadi...jadi kenapa danna menyerahkan dirimu un?!" pekik Deidara marah disela tangisannya.

"Karena itu adalah sebuah kesalahan," sahut Sasori yang akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan normal kembali.

"Kesalahan...un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Kesalahanku adalah aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Deidara."

Mata Deidara melebar ketika mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan, isakan yang tadi terdengar kini teredam begitu saja. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, tangisannya kembali tumpah.

"Aku juga...aku juga mencintaimu danna un."  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak lama?"

"Karena aku baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah aku kehilanganmu."

Jadi inilah kesalahan terbesar mereka, menyadari semuanya di saat sudah terlambat. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di tempat setelah kehidupan ini," ujar Sasori yang menarik Deidara perlahan untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah danna benci menunggu?"

"Memang. Aku benci menunggu, terutama menunggumu. Karena aku benci saat aku jauh darimu," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Deidara pun ikut tersenyum, didekapnya tubuh Sasori dengan erat. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membuat danna menunggu terlalu lama un."

"Hm."

Sasori menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ketenangan dan kedamaian perlahan menghampirinya. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman dan sehangat ini sebelumnya. Ia bisa bersyukur karena permintaan terakhirnya sudah terpenuhi. Jadi ia bisa menunggu Deidara dengan tenang di dunia sana.

Deidara menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan ringan namun penuh kasih sayang di bibir Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa, danna. Tunggu aku di sana."

_END_


End file.
